Superior Defender World Series
by Cybertoy00
Summary: My first SD Gundam Force fic! Four teams, representing the four nationalities of SD Gundam Force, play baseball against each other! Zako zako!
1. Beginning, zako

Superior Defender World Series

"Ladies, gentlebots, and organics," A Zako soldier said, speaking into a red microphone, "I'd like to welcome you to the, all together now," Two other Zakos, holding blue and yellow microphones respectively joined in with Red Mic, "_Superior Defender World Series_!"

After the applause died down, the Zako with the yellow microphone quickly began waving it's arms around in confusion. "Hold-hold-hold on! What exactly _is _the Superior Defender World Series, huh? It sounds to complicated for a poor little Zako to figure out, zako."

"Let me explain, zako," The Zako with the blue microphone said, "The SDWS is a baseball tournament of sorts between the 4 dimensions of SD Gundam Force."

"Really?" Asked Red Mic and Yellow Mic, intrigued.

Blue Mic began the introductions. "Representing the city of Neotopia, the All-Stars, captained by Shute!"

The screen behind the three Zakos showed a clip of Captain Gundam firing his beam rifle, and Shute jumping into the air.

"Representing the Kingdom of Lacroa, the Paladins, captained by Princess Relehimana Miya De Lacroa!"

The screen showed Zero summoning his sword, and Noah, Coah and Doah looking triumphant in their Pawn Leo disguises.

"Representing the country of Ark, the Yamatos, captained by Lord Kibaomaru!"

The screen showed Bakunetsumaru, Kibaomaru, and the DaiShogun of Perfect Virtue doing the traditional Musha Gundam introduction.

"And, last but not least, representing the Dark Axis, the Devils, captained by Madnug!"

The screen showed clips of Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom in action. The audience booed.

"They're booing?" Said Yellow Mic, confused.

"I don't blame them," said Red Mic, "The Lords Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom are pretty pathetic, zako."

"Zako." Agreed his partners.

"Anyway," said Red Mic, getting back on track, "The four teams will be paired up during the first stage of the World Series, called the Quarterfinals, zako, and the winners will go on to the second stage, the Semifinals, zako zako, and the two losing teams will compete in the elimination round, zako. The winning team will go on to the Semifinals."

"Hmmm," Pondered Yellow Mic, "That means only three out of four teams will be allowed in the Semifinals, zako?"

"You got it, zako!" Confirmed Red Mic.

"Say," Blue Mic queried, "Did you mean what you said about Lord Zapper Zaku and the other two being pathetic?"

"Of course," Red Mic said, "Those three were to SD Gundam Force what Team Rocketis to Pokemon!"

Suddenly, the big screen lit up showing Zapper Zaku's visage. Not a clip, but live footage.

"How dare you compare us to those idiots!" Zapper roared, "You little morons are supposed to be on OUR side, remember?"

The three Zakos went stir crazy, begging for forgiveness.

"We're so sorry!" Wailed Blue Mic.

Suddenly, the iron curtain fell, blocking all view of the stage.

"Anyway, everyone," came Red Mic's voice, "The World Series will begin with the All-Stars against the Paladins, so until it's time to play ball…"

"_Zako soldiers fight_!"


	2. AllStars vs Paladins

All-Stars vs Paladins

**Red Mic**

_Blue Mic_

Yellow Mic

Zakozakozakozako

It was a beautiful day

The place? Neotopia stadium, in the city of Neotopia.

The time? Time for the Superior Defender World Series!

**Zako zako! Welcome to Neotopia Stadium! It's a beautiful day, and there is a 0 chance of rain, so the no chance the game will notbe interrupted by the weather! Now, bring your hands together in a repeated pattern for the _All-Stars!_**

From one entrance to the ball park, out came in this order; Shute, Hyper Mode Captain Gundam, Juli, GunEagle, Kao Lyn, GunPanzer, Leonardo, and Sayla. The crowd cheered for them.

_Zako! Half of the team is made up of robots, and the other half is organic!_

**Of course, zako! That's to represent the balance between man and machine in Neotopia! Now, be good hosts for the visiting team from Lacroa, _the Paladins!_**

From another entrance on the opposite side of the field, out came Princess Rele, Zero, Noah, Coah, Doah, Talgeese, Deathscythe, and a Pawn Leo. They got some cheers as well.

Oh wow! They've got Lord Talgeese with them!

**That's right, zako. Plus, the Lacroix can use magic, which should help with their lack of baseball experience, zako.**

The two teams met up at the pitcher's mound. Shute and Princess Rele walked up to each other.

"I wish you luck, Shute." Rele said.

"You too, Rele." Shute replied.

Deathscythe began to stir uncomfortably at the sight of the two acting so friendly to each other.

"Princess…" the sinister knight gundam murmured. Then he noticed Sayla. 'She looks like her majesty…' He thought.

GunEagle noticed Deathscythe and nudged Sayla.

"Hey, is he staring at you?" He asked her. Sayla merely shrugged and waved at Deathscythe, unaware of what he was capable of.

**It is now time to decide which team will bat first.**

Shute flipped a coin into the air. "Call it, heads or tails?" He asked Rele.

"Heads," Answered the princess. When the coin came back down, Shute fumbled and dropped it. Shute bent down to pick it up and asked, "You said tails, right?"

Rele frowned. "I said _heads_." She answered.

_And it looks like the Lacroa Paladins are batting first, zako._

Zakozako-First Inning, zako.-zakozako

Zako, pitching for the All-Stars we have Captain Gundam. Catching we have Shute, on First Base is Kao Lyn, Second Base is Juli, third we have Leonardo, and in left and right field we have GunEagle and GunPanzer, zako, zako!

**And, as our umpire, is Cybertoy00's huge(and I mean huge) robot bodyguard!**

Trevor, a massive mass of mecha, stomped onto the field, wearing an umpire's padding and mask.

"PLAY BALL." The big robot boomed.

_Batting first for the Paladins, precious Princess Rele. Let's see how she handles Captain's pitching._

Rele walked up to the plate, knocked the bat against her shoes(She didn't know why, but that's not important) and took up a batting stance. Up on the pitchng mound, Captain used his targeting scope to analyze Rele's strike zone(A/N: I think that's what it's called). Winding up, Captain threw the first pitch of the SDWS.

**Here's the pitch, zako…**

Rele swung her bat as the ball zipped by her.

_She missed!_

"STRIKE ONE." Called Trevor. Rele looked annoyed at this, but didn't say anything Then she smiled. Shute threw the ball back to Captain and noticed Rele's grin. "What's up?" He asked her.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Rele said, catching herself. She then waved her hands a bit and muttered some words under her breath. Captain, meanwhile, was gearing up for another pitch.

**Here it comes again, zako zako…**

Captain threw the ball, but instead of zipping by like before it seemed to float across the field.

_**Huh?**_

When the ball was near Rele, she swung her bat as hard as she could.

CRACK!

It-it-it-it's a hit!

The ball flew up into the air and land in left field. GunEagle snatched it up and threw it to Kao Lyn, but Rele had already made it to first.

**So Princess Rele gets to first base, zako, but what happened with the ball?**

_I think I know, zako. You see, all natives of Lacroa can use magic, so Rele cast some sort of spell, see?_

But-but-but, is that even legal, zako?

_Well, it's not illegal, per se, zako._

**What?**

_Up till now, magic has never been used in Baseball, so there's no rule against, zako._

**Ohhhh!**

**Anyway, up at bat now is Coah, another human from Lacroa, zako.**

Coah stepped up to the plate, and took a batting stance. He looked a little nervous, staring Captain down.

_Here's the pitch…_

Swish!

"STRIKE ONE."

Swish!

"STRIKE TWO."

Swish!

"STRIKE THREE."

**And so Coah fails to hit the ball, zako.**

How sad.

Drooping, Coah slumped back to the Paladins' dugout.

"I can't believe you struck out!" Cried Doah.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't you worry, heheh…" Talgeese chuckled evilly, standing up. "It's my turn now." Looking very confident, the Knight of the Tempest marched up to the plate.

_Batting now is the awesome Lord T!_

Talgeese didn't bother to take the bat handed to him. Throwing his hand up into the air, he called out, "Dark mana! Give me the power of evil!"

A red circle of dark magic, similar to the one Zero creates, appeared out of the sky. Talgeese's sword descended from that circle and landed in his hand.

**It seems Lord Talgeese has decided to use his sword instead of a normal bat, zako.**

Grasping his sword, Talgeese stared Captain down. "Give me your best shot." The knight said, confident. Captain didn't bother to answer. He wound up, and threw the ball. But Talgeese swung his sword and the ball and blade connected with a crack! And the ball went skyward.

_A hit, zako! That ball is going up, up, and- hey! It's not coming down!_

While Rele and Talgeese ran(Well, Rele ran, Talgeese flew) around the base line, the ball hovered into the air, surrounded by red energy.

Ooh! Ooh! I know what's happening, zakoooo!

**Tell us, zako!**

Lord T is using his magic to prevent the ball from coming back down, so he and the princess will have plenty of time to make it around the bases, zako zako!

Eventually Rele and TAlgeese made it back to Home Plate. When Rele came to home, Trevor said, "SAFE." But when Talgeese came, Trevor said, "DO IT AGAIN."

"What!" Cried Talgeese, "Why!"

**Hmm, it seems that while flying around the baseline, zako, Lord T forgot to actually touch the bases, so his run doesn't count!**

Muttering under his breath, and trying to ignore Shute's triumphant laugh, Talgeese flew to first base. But by then it was too late. The spell Talgeese put on the ball had worn off and the ball landed in GunPanzer's hand. GunPanzer then threw the ball to Kao Lyn, who tagged him out.

_Now the Paladins have 1 point and 2 outs. One more out and the All-Stars start batting, zako!_

Talgeese, duly humbled, stomped back to the dugout. Zero made a rose appear in Rele's hand.

"Have no fear, milady, this Knight of Wings shall bring honor to Lacroa."

Feeling very confident, Zero the Winged Knight floated over to home base.

Batting now for the Paladins, zako, Zero, the Winged Knight!

Zero paused to wave to the cheering crowd, then raised his hand into the air.

"O Mana!" He called out, "Bless me with your power!" A magic circle, the one Zero usually creates, appeared, and from it lowered a baseball bat. Zero grasped the wooden thing and took a batting stance. From the All-Stars' dugout, Sayla yelled, "Good luck Mr. Zero!" Now, she was just being a good sport, and Zero was so nice to her in Neotopia. Still, for whatever reason, her cute little call was enough to draw the knight's attention.

Zero turned acknowledge Sayla, and when he did, the ball zipped past and into Shute's glove.

"STRIKE ONE." Said Trevor.

Zero Blanched. "What! But I wasn't ready!"

"THAT"S YOUR FAULT."

Grumbling, Zero once again took a batting stance. Captain pitched the ball…

**Here's the pitch, zako…**

Crack!

_It's a hit, zako! A hit!_

The ball soured majestically into the air…and landed right into GunPanzer's glove.

_And now it's an out._

The Paladins face-faulted with a wham!.

**With three outs, the Paladins of Lacroa must yield the responsibilities of batting to the All-Stars, and take the field.**

Still frustrated at his failure, Zero took the Pitcher's mound from Captain. While walking to the All-Stars' dugout, Captain called, "Good Luck." To Zero over his shoulder. Zero merely shrugged.

"Honestly," He said to himself, "I'm am much better at pitching, then batting." Zero felt very confident in his abilities- until he saw the first batter up.

**Batting first for the All-Stars, GunPanzer!**

GunPanzer gave his bat-which seemed like a toothpick in comparison to his size- a few test swings. "Send it right over the plate!" He challenged.

"Uh, right." Zero wasn't worried- not too much, anyway. He wound up-

_Here comes the pitch, zako…_

-Threw the ball…

Crack!

And GunPanzer managed to get a single.

"Hmmph. I should've gotten a double, at least." Grumbled GunPanzer.

Batting next for the All-Stars, S.D.G. officer Juli, zako.

Juli stepped up to the plate, took a stance-

Zing!

-And a purple rose appeared in her hand.

"What the-?" Juli didn't know what to make of it- until the ball zipped past her into Coah's glove.

"I am sorry, fair lady," Zero called out, "But all is fair in love, war, and baseball!"

The next to pitches, Juli got an out.

_Next up for the All-Stars, technical chief Kao Lyn, zako._

"Hoo…wah! Y'hoo!" Kao Lyn did some silly flips at home plate. Zero didn't fully understand. Neither did anyone else.

Regardless, when Zero pitched, Kao Lyn managed to get a walk when he kicked the ball instead of using the bat.

Zako, when the ball touches any part of the batter's body, that batter gets a free walk, zako zako!

Zakozako-intermission,zako-zakozako

Since a play-by-play would get boring, I'll just mention the interesting parts, zako.

Zakozako-2nd inning, zako-zakozako

In the second inning, Rele called in Pawn Leo to pinch hit. Captain's pitch hit Leo, so he got a walk. Unfortunately, because the ball hit Pawn Leo, the little guy reverted back into a die!

Zakozako- 3rd inning, zako-zakozako

In the third inning, Shute got into an argument with Trevor.

"YOU'RE OUT." Called Trevor.

"No I'm not!" Yelled Shute, angerly, "I was safe!"

"YOU'RE OUT."

"I'm safe!

"OUT."

"Safe!"

"OUT."

"Safe!"

OUT."

Shute was about to say, 'safe', but thought better of it. He had an idea.

"I'm out!"

Trevor wasn't stupid, but he wasn't smart enough to know a Bugs Bunny gag in the works.

"YOU'RE SAFE."

"No, I'm out!"

"SAFE."

"Out!"

Trevor lifted his left foot, and brought it down, shaking the Earth with an almighty WHAM! "YOU ARE SAFE." He droned ominously.

Shute shrugged and tried not to look too gleeful. "Whatever you say." He anwered, walking back to the dugout.

It took Trevor five minutes to process what had happened.

Sooooo, is he out, or safe?

…_**We don't know!**_

Zakozako- 4th inning, zako-zakozako

In the forth inning, the Paladins realized they could still manipulate the ball even from the dugout and bases, and used this to score at least five points.

Zakozako 5th inning, zako-zakozako

In the fifth inning, GunEagle realized that he have to wait for the ball to come down, and flew up to several balls before they could begin their descent!

Zakozako- 6th inning, zako-zakozako

In the sixth inning, nothing interesting happened. Sorry.

Zakozako- 7th inning, zako-zakozako

**It's the seventh inning, zako! So that means…**

_**It's time for the seventh inning stretch, zako!**_

**Okay, everyone, do some calisthenics!**

_Zako? That's not how you do the seventh inning stretch!_

**It's not!**

_You have to sing the baseball song!_

Shute whispered to Captain, "At least one of them knows how it works."

"Affirmitive."

While _doing calisthenics!_

Everyone in the stadium face-faulted.

Zakozako- 8th inning, zako-zakozako

Sense the eighth inning was just as the sixth, we'll just bypass it.

Zakozako- 9th inning, zako-zakozako

Bottom of the ninth.

All bases loaded.

The score was All-Stars: 17, Paladins: 20.

Captain stepped up to the plate and took his batting stance.

"Captain!" Zero called from the pitcher's mound. "I regret to inform you, but the victory shall be Lacroa's!"

"There is an equal chance of either team winning," Captain answered.

From second base, Shute called out, "Captain! All you have to do is get a home run! You can do it!"

A fire lit up in Captain's eyes, and his fists glowed a golden glow. "Yes I can!"

Zero threw the ball as hard as he could...the ball flew at Captain at high-speed…

And with a deafening CRACK! Captain hit the ball with all his might, sending it airborn.

"It's a homerun!" Cried Shute triumphantly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Yelled Talgeese. Flying up, the Knight of the Tempest attempted to intercept the fast-moving sphere.

WHAM!

He wasn't very fortunate to be in the ball's flight plan, and was sent spinning.

**And so, zako, with a homerun, the score becomes 21 to 20, which means, all together now…**

_**The Neotopia All-Stars win the game!**_

Zakozako- Afterwards, zako- zakozako

**Team captains, please congratulate each other for a game well played, zako.**

Once again, Shute and the Princess met at the pitcher's mound and shook hands.

"Congratulations on your win, Shute," said Rele, smiling(And not just because she was being a good sport.)

"Your team did really well too," Shute grinned.

If looks were lasers, Deathscythe would've vaporized Shute in an instant.

Meanwhile, Talgeese landed on the field with spirals where his eyes normally are. "Make the world stop spinning…" He moaned.

_It looks like Lord T is a little dizzy, zako!_

**Anyway, everyone, for the good of all that is baseball…**

_**ZAKO SOLDIERS FIGHT! YEAH!**_


	3. ZakoZako Hour

The Lounge was a small area in Neotopia Stadium where people could relax, talk, and basically chill. There was a bar where drinks where served, and a stage where ZakoZako Hour's took place.

Shute sipped through a straw a glass of root beer, the victory from earlier still fresh in his mind. He looked at Captain, who was standing near his table and said, "Fun game, huh?"

Captain nodded. "Yes, it was." He turned his head slightly. "Hello Zero, your majesty."

Shute looked to where Captain was looking, and saw Rele and Zero walking up to them. Zero pulled a chair from another table and offered it to Rele. Sitting down, Rele nodded to Shute and Captain.

"I thought Zero I would join you and Captain before returning to Lacroa, Shute." She said, kindly. "If you won't mind, that is."

Shute shrugged. "Sure, knock yourself out." He gestured towards the bar. "You can get something to drink from there."

"_I_ will fetch something to cool your palate, your highness," Zero said proudly. He began to float to the bar when Shute held out his empty glass.

"Hey, while you're up, could get me another root beer?" Zero, being the chivalrous knight he was, took the glass from Shute, but he was more then annoyed that his kind offer for the princess gave the boy reason to treat him like a waiter. With Zero gone, Rele decided to focus her full royal attention on Shute.

"So," Shute began, a little unnerved by the way Rele had begun to stare at him, "It's a too bad your team lost, Rele,"

Rele sighed, "It's disappointing, but your team, the better team, won that day."

"Y'know, there's still a chance the Paladins can make it into the semifinals," Shute mentioned, "All you have to do is beat the team that loses the next game in the elimination game." Shute looked at Captain, "Hey, Captain, where's the next game taking place?"

"The Yamatos-Devils game will take place in Ark." Answered Captain, "In the elimination match, you and your team will have to play against whoever loses."

It was at that moment that Zero returned, drinks in hand.

"I have returned, milady," He said, and handed the drinks to the young ones, "A glass of root beer for Shute, and milkshake for your royal highness,"

Shute was about to sip his drink from a straw, but instead asked, confused, "I didn't know they served milkshakes…"

Zero smiled smugly. "They don't, but when I told the bartender that the lady in question was royalty, he insisted on making her something special."

Shute couldn't help but roll his eyes as he took a long sip. Then he asked, "So, do you want to come with us?"

"What?" Zero asked, unsure of what Shute meant.

"Captain and my family are going to Ark for the Yamatos-Devils game, and I thought maybe you and Rele would wanna tag along."

Zero gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alas," he said, "I must return to Lacroa, as it is my duty as a knight," He turned to look at the princess. "But if her majesty would like to accompany you, I could trust her in your care."

Rele smiled and shrugged. "I would like to go, but I think I should leave for home soon. My father may be getting worried."

"Zako…"

"Zako…"

"Zakooooo…"

Captain looked to the stage as the Lounge became filled with Zako soldiers. "It's starting."

"ZakoZako Hour!"

The iron curtain lifted to reveal three Zako soldiers holding red, blue, and yellow microphones respectively. Red Mic said, "Welcome everyone, to the ZakoZako Hour, today's meeting is about, all right, as one,-"

The other two Zakos joined in with Red Mic, "'What happened during the baseball game today!'"

After the audience quieted down, Blue Mic said, "Wait a minute, what do you mean what happened! We know what happened, we were there!"

"Well," Said Red Mic, "I thought we might discuss the finer points, like, um,"

"Like when Captain's home run ball knocked Lord T out, Zako!" Piped up Yellow Mic, "He looked pretty bad, and had to be carried off the field, zako zakoooo!"

"Oh, that," Red Mic said, "Well, the speed Captain sent the ball was estimated to have reached a speed of 164 miles per hour when it came into contact with Lord T's midsection, zako, but now I wonder how Lord T is doing?"

"I can answer that," Put in Blue Mic, "according to the diagnosis report, not only is Lord T's midsection in need of repair, but the poor guy is suffering from motion sickness as well, zako."

"Poor guy." Said Red Mic.

"Hmmm," hemmed Yellow Mic, "Where did that ball get to, zako?"

"Well, I happen to be friends with a GM working at SDG, zako," Said Red Mic, "And he told me that the ball was last seen escaping the planet, zako."

"That's unbelievable!" Cried Blue Mic frantically.

Shute, Zero and Rele looked at Captain, who blushed lightly.

"There's lots more we'd like to talk about-" Began Red Mic.

"But we've run out of time!" yelled Blue and Yellow Mic, just before the iron curtain fell.

"Anyway, everyone, until the Yamatos-Devils game in Ark takes place-"

"Zako soldiers, fight! Yeah!"


	4. Yamatos vs Devils

Yamato Stadium was a recent construction in the country of Ark. It was like any other baseball stadium, but with an asian theme to it. And right now, the audience stands were filled with Musha Gundams and nobusshi, with a few minor exceptions.

Shute, his family, and Captain made their way to their seats, Keiko being careful not to drop Nana.

**Zako zako! Welcome, one and all, to the second game of the Superior Defender World Series. Today's game features-**

_**The Ark Yamatos against the Dark Axis Devils!**_

The crowd cheered.

"Yeah!" crowed Shute from his seat.

_Coming out onto the field, the Yamatos! Zako zako!_

From one entrance to the field, the Bakunetsumaru, Cobramaru, Genkimaru, Kibaomaru, Brtainmaru, Ashuramaru, a Nobusshi, and the Perfect-Virtue Dai Shogun.

The amount of applause and cheers from the mostly all Musha Gundam/Nobusshi audience, was nearly deafening.

And now, zako, getting into the game, let's have another round for the Devils!

**Yaayyyy!**

_Woo-hoo!_

The entire stadium became deathly quiet as Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, Doga Grey, Zako Red, Commander Sazabi, and Madnug moved onto the field.

Grappler muttered sarcastically, "Thanks for the lovely round of indifference."

The staggering silence was broken by one lone voice. "Boo!"

Wow…the Devils sure are unpopular, huh zako?

Kibaomaru and Madnug marched up to each other, glaring. Semi-visable bolts of lightning crackled between their eyes as they stiffly shook hands.

**Coming onto the field, the umpire of the day, straight from a long engagement-**

But a very short marriage!

**Cybertoy00's assistant, Lakitu!**

Lakitu, a large turtle floated in on his ever-smiling cloud. He looked incredibly bored, as he fitted a catcher's mask over his glasses.

"Play ball!" he called out.

**It is now time to decide which team will bat first.**

Lakitu calmly flipped a coin. "Heads, the DA guys…tails, the mushas…" he muttered, catching the coin. He glanced at it and said, "Yamatos, you're up."

**And so, batting first are the Ark Yamatos.**

_Taking the field, it's Madnug pitching, Zako Red catching, Lord Zapper Zaku on first base, Lord Grappler Gouf on second base, and Lord Destroyer Dom on third base. In left field it's Doga Grey, and right field it's one of us Zako soldiers!_

Zakozako-1st inning-zakozako

Batting first for the Yamatos, it's Genkimaru!

The kid Musha Gundam grabbed a bat and zipped up to home plate. On the pitcher's mound, the targeting scope slid down over Madnug's eye. He scanned the Genkimaru's strike zone.

'Wait a minute,' the future-flung Gundam thought, 'The strike zone is too small!' When he called this to attention, Lakitu shrugged, and replied, "That's your problem."

Grumbling, Madnug wound up…

Zip!

"Ball one!"

Zip!

"Ball two!"

Zip!

"Ball three!"

Zip!

"Ball four!"

**And so, due to his small size, and equally small strike zone, Genkimaru gets a walk!**

Laughing triumphantly, Genkimaru ran to first base, taking a moment to stick his tongue at Madnug. The black Gundam's eyes narrowed.

Up in the stands, Captain noticed that Shute was wearing a baseball glove.

"Shute, why-" Captain began to ask, but Shute hushed him.

"Not now." He said.

"I was just wondering-"

"Sshh!" Shute said, not taking his eyes off the game. Captain decided to try his luck with Mark.

"Do you know why Shute brought his glove?" He asked the musician. Shute's dad grinned.

"He probably wants to catch a foul ball, right son?" Mark turned to Shute, who replied with a short "Yeah."

Back in the game, it was Ashuramaru's turn. Using his extra arms, Ashuramaru gripped three bats at once!

**Wow!**

_Is that even legal, zako?_

Madnug's scope slid down as he scanned for possibilities. Extra arms or not, Ashuramaru had a larger strike zone than Genkimaru, so it was possible to get him out. Madnug pitched, and, true to form, Ashuramaru hit the ball with a CRACK! The ball soared into the air, and it would've been a home run, except Doga Grey flew up and caught the ball. Even so, the multi-armed Musha Gundam managed to get a double.

_I wonder what the call will be on that play!_

Lakitu thought for a moment. "Ashura', stay where you are, but the Yamatos get an out."

**Zako? The Yamatos get an out-**

But-but-but, Ashuramaru gets to keep his double!

Next up was Kibaomaru. As the Musha Gundam Warlord stepped up to the plate, he focused his formidable gaze at Madnug. The two former allies glared at each other from across the field. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. And not a cheap plastic knife, it would take a one of those ginsu knives. Madnug wound up for the pitch…delivered…and when the ball came close, Kibaomaru swung the bat-

KER-RAK!

_And it's a homerun for Lord Kibaomaru!_

Madnug watched where the ball went, not bothering to acknowledge the three Musha Gundams running around the baseline.

'This calls for a change in strategy…' the black gundam thought.

Zakozakozakozako

From that point on, the Yamatos-Devils game started to get more and more extreme. This was first noted when, after Britainmaru surprised everyone by hitting a ball high in the sky…

Destroyer Dom pulled out one of his bazookas, directed his gaze at the fly ball.

"Target acquired!"

The dull-headed, weapons-loving DA goon opened fire on the baseball-

BLA-BOOM!

-Blowing the unknowing piece of sporting equipment into teeny-tiny bits.

"What?" Asked Destroyer, in answer to the glares he was receiving from both teammates and opposition.

**Oh, that Lord Dom! He just HAS to bring one of his beloved weapons along!**

Finally, after striking out both Cobramaru and Nobusshi, it was the Devils' turn.

Chuckling a grim chuckle, Zapper Zaku stepped up to the plate. He knocked the bat against his heel, got into a stance-

Zip!

"Strike One!" Yelled Lakitu.

"I wasn't ready!" Zapper yelled. Grumbling, he once again took a stance. And once again, the ball zipped past him.

"Strike two!" Called Lakitu. It took a few minutes for Genkimaru to toss the ball back; the force of Bakunetsumaru's pitch knocked him back a bit.

Looking mad enough for some justified homicide, Zapper once again took his batting stance. THIS time he wouldn't miss! THIS time he would hit the ball! THIS time-

"Strike three, you're out!"

Lakitu's call snapped the DA officer out of his revere. During his thoughts Bakunetsumaru pitched the ball. Slumping, Zapper trudged back to the dugnout.

"Nice going, Zipper." Grappler Gouf sneered.

"I'd like to see you do better," Growled Zapper.

"As a matter of fact, I will." Grappler took Zapper's bat and marched up to home plate.

Now up at bat is Lord Grappler Gouf, zako.

The ball came, Grappler swung the bat…

Crack!

_It's a hit!_

Sure enough, the ball was flying way above the musha gundams' heads.

**It's going…going….zako…**

Perfect-Virtue Dai Shogun didn't blink.

"Tenchi Gaeshi!"

Suddenly, reality warped itself, and the ball was no longer flying out, but zooming back in!

Grappler was momentarily stunned by this turn of events. "What the-!"

Luckily for him, he had made it as far as second base.

Madnug, however, was less than satisfied.

"That can't be fair!" He roared.

Lakitu merely shrugged. "No rule against warping the structure of reality in order to stop a home run. Sorry."

Furious, Madnug gave Sazabi a secret signal, who transmitted new orders to Zako Red. While no one was looking, Zako Red switched the baseball with another one…

Zakozakozakozako

From the first inning and into the second and third innings, something unusual was happening. Every time a Yamato was at bat, the ball would speed up, and curve slightly, just enough so the batter would miss and strike out. But when a Devil was at bat, they would always get a hit, and get a double.

Zakozakozakozako

Up in the stands, Shute and Captain were perplexed. Well, Captain was perplexed for an entirely different reason.

"I don't get," Shute muttered, "What's going on?" The boy then noticed Captain's scope was down. "What is it, Captain?"

"Strange," Captain said, "The ball now appears to be emitting a radio signal of some kind."

"A radio signal?" Shute should've known something was up. "Can you figure out where it's going?"

"Yes," The Neotopian Gundam answered. Shute got his mother's attention.

"Mom, me and Captain are gonna, um, get some cotton candy, we'll be right back." The human/gundam pair quickly took off, just barely hearing Keiko's warning not to take too long.

With Captain's sensors, the two easily found what they were looking for. A lone Zako soldier was hiding behind a cotton candy stall, fiddling around with a hand-held radio control device.

"Zako!" the DA drone squeaked, seeing the famous duo.

"Whatcha doin'?" Shute asked pleasantly. The Zako calmed down.

"I was just using this device to control the baseball-Zako!" The minute the Zako noticed his slip, he took off, dropping the controller. Shute picked it up and showed it to Captain.

"Mission accomplished," the boy smiled, "So how do we turn it off?"

Zakozakozakozako

Back on the field, something weird was happening. The ball was now acting like it had a life and mind of its own. It kept zipping back and forth, zig-zagging around the field like a chicken with its head cut off.

**Why is the baseball acting this way, zako?**

Maybe its haunted, zakooooo!

_Come on, haunted? I'm sure there's a logical explanation here._

**Like what?**

_It's, uh, haunted?_

**Zakooo!**

Bakunetsumaru swung his bat wildly in a vain attempt to hit the ball. "Grrr… Hold still, you!"

Lakitu seemed to be the only one who wasn't concerned that the ball now apparently had a mind and life of its own. In fact, he was absentmindedly counting Bakunetsu's attempts to hit the out of control sphere as swings!

"Strike one, strike two, strike three, you're out." Laktiu said, not really paying attention.

Zakozakozakozako

Shute had the control device in hand, randomly pushing buttons in a vain attempt to turn it off. "Darn it!" He yelled irritable, "Why won't this thing shut down!"

Captain held out his hand. "May I try, Shute?" He asked. Shute gave Captain the device. Captain placed the device on the ground. Then, in one smooth motion, smashed it with his foot(the device, not the ground).

Shnk!

Shute stared at the mashed remains of what had been a remote control. "I coulda thought of that."

Zakozakozakozako

By the time Shute and Captain made it back to their seats, the 9th inning was in full swing. Oh yes, it seems that Lakitu counted everyone's attempts to hit the, at the time, wayward baseball as a swing, not really caring what was going on(The sooner the game was over, the better for him!).

**Now at the plate is Bakunetsumaru. It's the bottom of the ninth, the score is Yamatos 28, Devils 29. If he manages to get a homerun, we'll be going into overtime!**

_Overtime! But this chapter's been dragged out as it is, zako!_

(A/N: Gotta love how those Zakos break down the 4th wall, huh, zako?)

On the pitcher's mound, Madnug weighed his options. If he struck Bakunetsumaru out, the game would end and the Devils would move up to the finals. If Bakumanaged to get a hit, there still was a chance…

Shaking himself back to reality, Madnug wound his throwing arm.

Here's the pitch, zako…

Crack!

**It's hit!**

As the ball soared into the outfield, Bakunetsumaru ran around the baseline as fast as he could. Meanwhile, the landed in the left side of the outfield, which was picked by Doga Grey. Grey flung the baseball to Grappler Gouf, just after Bakunetsumaru charged past third. Grappler threw the ball to Madnug, but instead of throwing the ball to Zako Red on home plate, he activated his flight boosters and blasted himself forward.

Up in his seat, Shute yelled out, "C'mon, Baku'!"

Amazingly, both Madnug and Bakunetsumaru made it to home plate at the same, their collision kicking up a massive dust cloud.

_Wow, whatta finish, zako!_

**Yeah! But who got their first?**

I know, let's ask our umpire, Lakitu!

Coughing, Lakitu dusted his glasses off.

"Are you kidding?" he gagged, "I was too busy diving for cover to see anything!"

WHAM! Everyone facefaulted.

Now_ what'll we do!_

Secretly, Madnug sent out a signal to…somewhere.

**Wait a minute, I've just been handed a bulletin. According to this tape-**

The big screen lit up, showing a frame-by-frame of the play.

**Madnug made it to home plate .0034 seconds before Bakunestumaru!**

"WHAT!" Baku' hollered, not believing his ears.

Hmm, so that means…

_With a score of 28 to 29, the Dark Axis Devils beat the Ark Yamatos, and move on to the finals!_

**All right! Let's have some adoration!**

A bit of the crowd(the ones that worked for Kibaomaru) applauded half-heartedly, if only to be polite.

And now the team captains will congratulate each other for a well-played game, zako.

Telling himself over and over in his head that there was no honor in being a sore loser, Kibaomaru forced himself to shake hands with Madnug. But the smug look on the black gundam's face tested the limits of his self-control!

**Next time, join us in Lacroa for the game to decide which team will take third place! Anyway, everyone, for the future of the story-**

_**Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!**_


	5. Zakobusshi Hour

The Kobuki was a restaurant built in the land of Ark, not too far away from the newly built Ark baseball diamond. Not only did it boast of having the best sushi served, but the best singers on karaoke night. Currently, the restaurant wasfilled with mostly Musha Gundams, nobusshi, and Zakobusshi. The only customers that were not of Ark descent were Captain Gundam, Shute, and his family. After getting a table, the Neotopians met up Bakunetsumaru and Genkimaru, both who still a little annoyed at the outcome of the ballgame.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Keiko said, rocking Nana in her arms- Ark had yet to invent baby seats. "It's just a game."

"That's not it, Ms. Keiko" Bakunetsumaru said, "I can take an honorable defeat as well as any Gundam. What's bugs me is the manner in which the Dark Axis won- they cheated, I know they did!"

Genkimaru didn't say anything, as he and Nana were apparently having a staring contest. And Nana was winning. Mark noticed this. "You never saw a baby before?" He asked.

"Huh?" Genkimaru said, just noticing Mark. "No, not- heyyyy, we've met before!" Shute, Captain, Bakunetsu, and Keiko turned their heads- even Nana looked curious.

"Uhm, no we haven't," Mark said. Anyone listening reeaaal closely could juuust make out the nervousness in the adult male's voice.

"We have, we have! I know it!" Genkimaru insisted. Mark, for reasons unknown, would have broken out in a cold sweat if three voices hadn't inchimed from the karaoke stage.

"Zako…"

"Zako…"

"Zakooo…"

"Busshi!"

"Huh?"

The ZakoZako Hour hosts found themselves in an ambush as three Zakobusshi lept down from the ceiling and kicked them offstage, snatching their microphones. One Zako sailed out an open window. Another crashed into a couple playing Go. The third landed in front of Shute's family's table.

"Are you okay!" Shute asked

"Does this always happen?" Asked Keiko, shocked.

"Sometimes there's gunplay…zako." The spiral-eyed zako moaned.

Up onstage, the Zakobusshi got down to business.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Zakobusshi Hour," Red Mic Zakobusshi announced, "Today's meeting is all about-" The othe Zakobusshi joined in, "The ranking system of the SD World Series!"

"Busshibush!"

"How _does_ the ranking system of the World Series work, Busshi? If it's like a tournament, why should there be a game between the losing teams?" Asked Yellow Mic.

"Let me explain," Answered Blue Mic, setting up a chart for all to see. "The winners of the first two games go on to the Finals, BUT, the losing teams play each other in order to decide the third place team, sort of like an elimination match. Get it?"

"Hmm," Puzzled Red Mic, "So, Whoever wins the finals is the absolute winner, the loser gets second place, and the winner of the elimination game gets third, busshi?"

"That's right, busshi."

"I would like to go into it more-"

"But it's karaoke night!" The other two answered.

"Anyway everyone, for the future of the World Series-"

Zakobusshi fight! YEAH!"


	6. Paladins vs Yamatos

Lacroix fields wasn't always a baseball field. In the past, it was used mostly for jousting matches, but for the occasion, and with some prodding from his daughter, King Lacroa had it made into a baseball diamond. Most of the citizens were forced to watch the game while standing from the sidelines, but a special box had been built for the King and any guests of royalty- like Captain Gundam, Shute, and his family.

**Zako zako! Hello everyone, and welcome to the, all together now-**

_**Paladins and Yamatos baseball game!**_

**This game will decide which team deserves the third place ranking, zako!**

Zako, coming onto the field now are the Lacroa Paladins, zako.

The citizenry of Lacroa cheered loudly as the Paladins walked on-field. Hey, their princess was part of that team, you know!

In the royal box(a special seat for the king and any friends of royalty) Shute waved to the Princess Lacroa. He, Captain Gundam, and his family had received permission to view the game with the king. On the field, Rele waved back. Deed and Zero both glared at the boy who was getting so much attention from their fair lady.

_And now, zako, all the way from the coutry of Ark, the Yamatos!_

The all-musha gundam team marched onto the field, greeted by some polite applause.(Doncha just hate the away games? The crowd's always against you!)

**And now, the team captains will shake hands, zako.**

Kibaomaru and Princess Lacroa walked up to each other and did so, the Musha Gundam being careful not to crush the Lacroix royal.

"I wish you luck," Rele said.

"And I, you," Said Kibaomaru.

With the Paladins, Deed fumed. It seemed like everyone elsewas getting close to the princess….

Please rise for our honorable umpire for the day, Crazee Dayzee!

My Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall intern skipped onto the field, laughing merrily. "Hi, everybody!" She cried, waving to everyone she caught sight of. The little flowery girl put on a catcher's mask. "Play ball!"

_Zako? _That's _the umpire?_

**Look at her, zako. She's so small, so cute, so…so…**

_Small?_

**Zako!**

Crazee giggled. "Okay, let's flip a coin to see who bats first." She tossed a coin into the air. "Someone call it!"

The air was filled with multiple voices.

"Heads!"

"Tails!"

"Pawn!"

"Tails!"

"I already called tails!"

The coin landed on the ground…

"And it's…" Crazee began.

…and a cute little mobile gopher popped out and took the coin into its hole before anyone could get a good look.

"Gone!" finished Crazee. Everyone else facefaulted.

"I gotta idea!" Crazee yelled, suddenly, "Can anyone guess what number I'm thinking of? It's between one and ten!"

Zakozakozakozako

And so, after much confusion, which mostly consisted of yelling, arguing and comparisons to a breed of canine, it was eventually decided that the Yamatos would bat first.

zakozakoPlay ballzakozako

**Batting up first for the Yamatos, zako, is Cobramaru!**

Cobramaru, stepped up to the plate, his purple cobra hood missing. On the pitcher's mound, Zero regarded him.

In the dugout, Rele let her attention wander from the game to the audience. She saw Shute, and his family, along with Captain and her father in the royal box, and recalled the conversation she had with the Neotopian by earlier…

(Earlier)

"Shute, for what purpose did you bring that glove?" Asked Rele to the boy, "Your team isn't playing."

"I know," Shute said, "But I wanna be able to catch a fly ball if I can."

(Now)

The Princess smiled. She just thought up a good idea.

_Here's the pitch…_

Crack!

**It's a hit, it's going, going- Huh!**

The look on everyone's faces was a look of astonishment as the baseball froze in mid-air, and started moving toward the royal box. It then stopped over Shute's head, and then fell out of the air and into his glove. Shute didn't know what to say. No one else did, except for Crazee Dayzee.

"Foul?"

Wham! Everyone facefaulted!

Zakozakozakozako

The game proved to be the strangest in the history of the gundam franchise, and for good reason. Not only did the Paladins' magic offset the play-by-play by a huge margin, but the Yamatos used their respective skills for some rather unique runs.

One example was when Genkimaru, instead of getting his usual walk, chose to hit the ball- it didn't go very far- and create portals to each base, in one and out the other. This tactic earned him a triple. And since the little Musha wasn't technically breaking any rules, Crazee chose to let it slide.

'That's not fair,' thought Rele.

Zero, meanwhile, chose to use his magic to effect the direction of the ball when thrown, if only slightly. This led to some arguments with Bakunetsumaru, but hey, what game is complete without some bickering.

"What do mean a strike?" Hollered BAkunetsumaru, "That pitch was MILES out of the strike zone!"

"That pitch was perfect!" Countered Zero, before Crazee could say something, "If you can't the ball, you have no one to blame but yourself!"

"I COULD have hit the ball" Snarled Bakunetsumaru, "If you hadn't moved it away at the last minute!"

"Well, of course it was going to move," Zero defended, "It was a curve ball."

"That's not how a curve ball works!"

Not so surprisingly, these sort of squabbles popped up at least once per inning, but luckily, Crazee Dayzee had a good way to calm everyone down.

First she would sing, putting everyone to sleep.

Then, after waiting five minutes for everyone to wake up, would blow an air horn through a mega phone, thus ensuring a rather abrupt departure from slumber land. While this stopped many arguments from escalating out of control, it also stopped the game for at least 10 minutes as it took another five minutes for everyone's heart rate to return to a reasonable level.

zakozakozakozako

After the fifth inning, Crazee Dayzee called for a time-out.

"Why?" Asked Genkimaru.

"I thought we could take a break," Said Crazee. "Everyone's starting to look weird."

Rele looked at the players for both teams. All of them looked a little ragged, mostly from Crazee's 'unique' wake-up calls. "You're right," She said, and looked at Kibaomaru. "Do you agree?"

Kibaomaru was silent, then said, "Very well."

_Zako? It looks like there is going to be a short break._

Princess Lacroa looked at the torn-up field. "Now if their was something we could do about the field…"

Deed's eyes light up. "I have a suggestion, your majesty." The knight gundam snapped his fingers, and bunch of Dark Pawn Leo poofed out of nowhere. They immediately begin to clean up the field.

Rele smiled, "How clever."

Deed did his best not to preen. Preening wasn't knightly. "Anything for you-" Deed stopped short when he noticed Rele walking away. "Where are you going!"

"TO see Shute," the Princess answered as if it was obvious, "I never had a chance to see him this morning."

Because her majesty had her back turned, she never got to see the knight facefault. She DID hear Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru and the Triplets go into hysterics, but paid it no mind.

Zakozakozakozako

After about 30 minutes, the game was back in full swing. At the moment, it was Paladins' turn at bat, which meant Bakunetsumaru was pitching. Genkimaru, the catcher(for those of you who weren't paying attention), signaled for a fastball.

Bakunetsumaru thought about. The batter was Talgeese. Head on wasn't a good approach. He shook his head, meaning no.

Genkimaru signaled for a slowball. Bakunetsumaru shook his head.

Curveball. Shaken head.

Spitball. Shaken head.

Genkimaru was beginning to get annoyed. It was the ONE time Bakunetsumaru didn't jump into a decision. So he flashed Bakunetsu a different series of hand signals.

Bakunetsumaru's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Oh, very mature, Genki'!"

Zakozakozako

After a game that by all means should have gone much quicker but didn't, we come down to the final sprint.

**Zako, it's the bottom of the ninth inning, zako, the score's 38-38, bases loaded.**

_Batting for the Paladin's is Zero, the Winged Knight. If he manages to get a hit, we could see the end of the game, zako zako._

And if he doesn't, we'll be going into extra innings, zako-o-o-o!

Bakunetsumaru, on the pitcher's mound, stared down his rival.

Zero, at home plate, stared back.

Tensions were running high.

You could cut it with a knife. And not with one of those cheap plastic ones, you'd need a good ginsu knife, you would.

A hush had fallen over the crowd.

Dark clouds gathered.

And then it began to ran.

And when it rains in Lacroa, it don't kid around.

_Zako! It's raining!_

Did anyone bring an umbrella?

**You know what, I think we should end the game now.**

_Huh? What for?_

**Do you think anyone would want to play in this torrent?**

_Good point._

**Anyway, everyone, the next game's for first place, so until next time-**

_**Zako Soldiers fight! Yeah!**_


	7. LeoLeo Hour

If you were a first-time visitor to the beautiful kingdom of Lacroa, the sight you would be drawn to would not be the marvelous royal castle, but the giant structure it was built around. The Spirit Tree might be the oldest living thing in Lacroa, and the kingdom founders had beenwise not to chop it down and put up a castle, but rather constructthe building in formation with the Tree. And so, the castle was considered the symbol of Lacroa's unity with magic and nature. It was also vaguely ironic that people thought living in a tree was safe during one of the land's less-than pleasant thunderstorms.

Shute gazed out of the stain glass windows and sighed, glad he was out of safely out of the rain, but, for a ten-year-old boy, effectively bored out of his mind. And it was SUCH a nice day…

"Are you alright, Shute?"

Shute turned around to see Princess Rele, out of her baseball team uniform, and into a dress more suited for a princess. In fact, aside for the color, Shute was sure all her dresses looked the same…

"I'm fine, but, man! Look at this rain! Isn't there any magic that could, you know, stop this?" Shute gestured wildly out the window. Rele giggled lightly.

"I understand, but all weather-changing magicks have been banned from the kingdom, Shute" Rele answered, smiling apologetically.

Shute looked down, a little bummed out, then he looked back up a Rele, smiling, and said, "Oh well, but thanks for letting my family stay in the castle."

Rele nodded, "you're welcome Shute. I met your family earlier. They're very nice."

Shute grinned, "Yeah, I know."

"But…"

Shute looked at her, "But?"

Rele looked away, a little unsure of herself, "I have the most odd feeling I've met your father before…"

"But you've never met my dad," Shute said, giving the princess a weird look, "You didn't stay in Neotopia long enough to meet anyone not part of the team!"

"I know, that's what bothers me-"

"Hello Shute, your majesty."

Shute and Rele turned away from their conversation to greet the new arrival, Captain Gundam.

"Hi, Captain! What's up?" Shute asked his friend. Captain currently had his faceplate folded in to reveal his mouth.

"I can't find Zero or Bakunetsumaru," Answered the Neoptopian Gundam, "Have either of you seen them?"

As it turned out, neither Shute nor Rele had seen the Knight or Musha since the it started raining.

Rele looked out the window. "I hope they are not outside,"

Shute looked at the princess like she was crazy. "Are you nuts? It's a monsoon! Why would those two be outside!"

Zakozakozakozako

As it turned out, Zero and Bakunetsumaru WERE still outside. They had been too busy staring each other down, that by the time they realized it was raining, the ground had muddied up so much that the Knight and Musha Gundams were stuck!

A Pawn Leo baring an umbrella walked by. "Just want you guys to know, pawn," the little SD Leo said, "Next week have a jousting match out here."

Zakozakozakozako

Rele looked at Shute. "I suppose you're right."

Zakozakozakozako

Deep inside the caverns of Lacroa…

"Zakoooo…"

"Zakoooo…"

"Zakooo…"

"ZakoZako Hour!"

"Hello everyone," Red Mic Zako soldier said, stading between Yellow Mic and Blue Mic Zako soldiers, "And welcome to the ZakoZako Hour! Today's meeting is all about-"

Red Mic was cut off as a Pawn Leo leapt 'onstage'(For lack of a better term). A brief silence ensued.

Red Mic finally asked, "What do you think you're doing here, zako?"

"Don't think you can steal the show like you did last time!" Snarled Blue Mic, "We're ready for you this time, whaddya say to that!"

Pawn Leo didn't say anything. First, he held up a card, and then said, "Execute the lightning magick, pawn!"

"Lightning magick?"

The Zakos barely had enough time to contemplate this three bolts of lightning blasted them away!

CRACK!  
CRACK!

CRACK!

The captain Pawn Leo picked up the red microphone, as two lesser ranked Pawn Leo appeared and took the other microphones. The Red Mic Leo waved to the 'audience' of Mms. "Welcome, to the LeoLeo Hour! Today's meeting is all about-"

The other Leos chimed in, "What a disappointment today's game was!"

Since Mms were immaterial and looked like floating jellyfish, they could not applaude. They did, to their credit, shimmer more than usual.

"I CAN'T believe the game got rained out, pawn," Cried Blue Mic Leo in dismay, "It was so disappointing!"

"Don't worry, pawn," Yellow Mic Leo said, "Maybe they'll pick up where they left off tomorrow."

"Pawn, that won't be happening, pawn," Said Red Mic Leo, "There isn't enough time."

"There isn't?" Asked the other two Pawn Leos.

"Nope," Replied Red Mic Leo, "Cybertoy00 could only requisite enough time for four games total, pawn."

"That's too bad, pawn," Remarked Blue Mic Leo. No one seemed to notice the growing sound of running water. "How will we decide who wins?"

"Well, pawn," Said Red Mic Leo, "Since both teams were tied, and the game ended before any the final pitch, that means the Lacroa Paladins and the Ark Yamatos tie for third place."

"Does anyone else hear that?" Asked Yellow Mic Leo, putting a hand to his 'ear'.

"Hear what?" Asked Red Mic Leo, a little too late.

As you may(or may not) have guessed, the caverns of Lacroa are not the safest place to be whenever it rains, for one specific reason. They FLOOD. And one flood had found its way to the LeoLeo Hour!

SPLOOSH!

"PAWN!" Screamed the hapless hosts, as they were swept away by the water.

The Mms, unaffected, shimmered again.


	8. Devils vs AllStars

Devils vs Yamatos

The Dark Axis Diamond was not exactly a 'baseball field' in the conventional sense. For one thing, it was not built in a sunny field, nor was it built in any stadium. It was basically a large room in the Dark Axisfortress with a painted baseline(lead paint, no less), and hubcaps placed where the bases were. 'Home plate' was actually a mish-mash of duct tape, and the 'pitcher's mound' was in all sense half of an oil drum placed in the middle. It should be noted that the only redeeming feature of this area was the seating, the only thing that did not look hastily thrown together Calling it a dive would have barely scratched the surface.

**Hello, sportsbots, and welcome to the, all together now-**

_**Superior Defender World Series finals!**_

The audience of Zako Soldiers and Doga Bombers cheered. THIS was the game they were waiting for!

**Zako zako!**

Now show your support for those bionic Babe Ruths, the Dark Axis Devils!

Crowd went wild as the all one-eye team(Madnug threw on his Gerbera armor for the occasion) entered the field from the east-most doorway. The team waved. Destroyer waved a little too much, and hit Zapper by accident.

_And now, here come the Neotopia All-Stars._

The response for the All-Stars was even louder than for the Devils…as every Dark Axis drone with speaking capabilities booed the Neotopians.

**Now, please welcome our guest-umpire, Charon the Sabercat!**(Not owned by me)

The Anthro feline bounced into Diamond, already decked out in umpire garb. Not too surprisingly, she got just about as much as support as the All-Stars. For some reason, the Sabercat had fallen out of the Dark Axis' favor.

**And now the team captains will shake hands, zako.**

Shute and Gerbera walked up to each other and, like the cannon-fodder said, shook hands. Shute's face contorted in pain as the Dark Axis Science Officer squeezed extra hard.

Zakozakozakozako

Charon decided to get things started before a riot broke out. "Okay," she said, "time for the coin-toss. Heads, it's Neotopia, Tails, it's the Dark Axis. Anyone gotta coin?"

Gerbera held out his hand. "Here, use this."

Charon took the coin from the robot Professor and examined it. It was roughly the size of a poker-chip, but a little thicker. "It LOOKS normal enough…" She then flipped it into the air. Just as it hit the ground and showed heads, Gerbera pushed a button on a remote he hid behind his back. The coin flipped over to reveal tails.

"What the-!" Charon took off her mask and rubbed her eyes. She bent down and picked up the coin to get a closer look. "That's freaky…"

The sentient being of feline descent snapped off a piece of the chip, and revealed exposed circuitry. The All-Stars and Charon turned and glared at Gerbera.

"You can't blame us for trying," Commented the disguised gundam, in an attempt to smooth things over. "Can you?"

Charon whacked him with a knitting needle.

Zakzako first inning zakozako

After the coin toss(with no interference) the All-Stars were up at bat first.

**First up batting, zako, is Kao Lyn, zako!**

While other units may have been unsettled by Kao Lyn's tai chi antics, Gerbera was made of much tougher stuff than that. Besides, in the future, Kao Lyn hadn't changed all too much, so it was like watching a vaguely younger version of his 'father'. He wound up, pitched-

KRACK!

It's a hit, zako-o-o-o!

As the SDG technical officer made his way around the baseline, the ball soared up into Grey Doga…who fumbled and dropped it near Zako soldier. By that time, Kao Lyn had made it to second. Not too surprisingly, the audience booed.

"I hate these away games," Lamented Leonardo from the 'dugout', if such a word could be used, "The crowd, it is always against you."

_Next up, zako, is Shute, zako zako!_

Problem was, Shute's hand still hurt from the unfriendly handshake he received from Gerbera. This cost him some, and so….

"Yer out!" called Charon, throwing her arm back in the classic manner. Shute slumped his way back to the 'dugout' rubbing his sore hand.

**Next up is GunEagle, zako.**

The aerial specialist of the Gundam Force stepped up to the plate, and readied himself.

Fwip!

"Strike one!"

Fwip!

"Strike two!"

KRAK!

**It's a hit!**

GunEagle took that as his cue and rocketed across the baseline, taking care to touch the bases themselves. Kao Lyn himself proved to be quite fast on his feet, and the two of them scored two runs.

And so Kao Lyn and GunEagle score two points for the All-Stars, zako.

You probably would have guessed this by now, but the crowd did not take this lightly.

"Boo! Boo!" The DA drones screamed, throwing various debries, "Kill the umpire!"

"Whoa! Hey!" Charon yelped, as she ducked and dodged the projectiles, "Leave me outta this!"

Eventually, the crowd calmed down enough for the game to proceed unhibited.

"Yeesh…" Charon grumbled, rubbing her furry head where something rubber had connected. "Huh?" She bent down and picked up a blue microphone. "Did anyone lose a mic?" She called out.

_Uh, that's mine, zako! Be right down!_

Zakozakozakozako

During the Devils' half of the inning, Zapper and Charon had a not-so-dramatic run-in.

"Yer out!" Yelled Charon.

"Out! Are you nuts, you filthy organic?" Zapper snarled, "I'm safe!"

"No, you're out!" Reiterated the Saber-ump(a conglomeration of Sabercat and Umpire)

"I'm safe!"

"You're out!"

"Safe!"

"Out!"

"Safe!"

"You're safe!" Charon said quickly.

"No, I'm out!" Zapper answered, too caught up in the moment.

"You're safe!"

"I'm out!"

"You're safe!"

"Listen you," Zapper cocked one of his machine guns in Charon's direction, "If I say I'm out, I'm out!"

"Okay, okay," Charon said, doing her best to keep a straight face, "You're out."

"Darn right!" Zapper walked back to his team 'dugout', feeling rather pleased with himself- until he realized what had happened.

Zakozakozakozako

Up in the seats, a group of Zako Soldiers prepared to show their support.

"Ready?" asked one Zako to five others.

"Ready!" The others declared. Then, as one, each Zako held up a large card with a letter written on it, plain as the mouthpiece on their faces. Together, these letters spelled D-E-V-I-I-S.

The leader felt something was wrong and looked at the cards, or rather, one card in particular. "Hey!" he said, "You got the wrong card! You're supposed to be the 'L'!"

The offending Zako glanced at his card, and 'blushed' at his mistake. "Whoopsie!"

"This is what happens when you don't show up for rehearsal." Said the Zako holding the 'S'.

Zakozakozakozako

**Now up batting is Lord Destroyer Dom, zako!**

Destroyer stepped up to the plate, causing a 'thud' with each step. On the pitcher's mound, Captain's targeting scope slid down and calculated Dom's strike zone. He wound up, pitched…

Krack!

_And…it's a hit!_

The ball flew far upwards, and just when it seemed like it would be a homerun…

BANG!

…The ball ricocheted off the ceiling, and back downwards. It was heading back towards Destroyer Dom, who, in the nature of self-defense, knocked it away, sending it flying away…

BONG!

…and flying off the wall it hit. It wasn't too long before the kinetic energy had the darn thing flying this way and that. It was eventually stopped when, after nearly coming into contact with Charon's noggin(Her cat-like reflexes allowed her to hit the floor just in time) it became lodged in Shute's glove- with all the force of a cannon ball. While the rest of the All-Stars rushed to see if the boy was hurt, Charon picked herself off the ground.

"'Be the ump', he said," Grumbled the Sabercat, "'It'll be fun,' he said. Phooey!"

Zakozako third inning zakozako

It was the third inning, and Shute felt nature calling. Not knowing what else to do, he went up to a Zako soldier.

"'Scuse me, where's the bathroom?" He asked.

The Zako seemed thoroughly confused. "What room?"

"Bathroom." Shute repeated, vaguely aware of the alarms going off in the back of his mind where no one can hear.

"What room?"

"Bathroom!"

"What room?" The Zako just wasn't getting it.

"Never mind!" Shute yowled, losing his cool.

Luckily, Shute found a place to reveal himself, but since it has no bearing on this game, you'll just have to use your twisted imaginations(Yes, I'm talking to YOU!).

Zakozakozakozako

Up in the seats, those zako soldiers were once again going to show their support.

"Ready?" the leader asked.

"Ready!" The others answered. The zakos held up their cards, spelling, D-E-L-S-I-V. The zako in charge instantly noticed the flub.

"Zako! You got the cards mixed up!"

Zakozako fifth inning zakozako

Next up batting for the All-Stars, zako, is GunPanzer, zako zako!

As GunPanzer trundled up to the plate, underneath the Gerbera mask, Madnug's targeting scope slid down. Although the 'old-timer' had the widest strike zone, if he got the ball once…

'Can't take any chances,' Thought Gerbera, 'Only one thing to do…' He wound up…

Zip!

"Ball one!" Called Charon.

Zip!

"Ball two!"

Zip!

"Ball three!"

Zip!

"Ball four! Walk!"

AS GunPanzer went up the baseline to first, Gerbera told himself that it could have been worse. GunPanzer could have gotten a hit!

Zakozakozakozako

Up in the stands…

"Ready, zako?"

Yup, that bunch was at it AGAIN.

Ready, zako!"

The Zakos each held up a card, spelling A-L-L-S-T-A-R-S.

"Zako!" the head zako of this group yelped, "How did THAT happen?"

Zakozakozakozako

While making his way from third to home plate, Grappler Gouf had the 'brilliant' idea of sliding. This proved to be a mistake as, unlike regular baseball diamonds, there was no sand to provide the friction needed to slow to a stop. As a result, Gouf went skidding right PAST home plate, as well as a mystified Charon, and eventually became one with the wall with a mighty CRASH.

Dazed and unsettled, Grappler could just barely make out the card Charon was holding up, reading 9.5.

"You would have gotten a ten," The makeshift ump' quipped, "But your toes were curled!"

Zakozako ninth inning zakozako

**Bottom of the ninth, zako. Professor Gerbera at bat, with Commander Sazabi at second base, zako zako. The score's 29-30, All-Stars' favor. If Gerbera can get a homerun, we win!**

On the 'pitcher's mound', Captain's targeting scope slid down. He analyzed the strike zone. He wound up…pitched…

Crack!

Gerbera hit the ball HARD, but instead of it going up, the ball smacked into Captain!

Ping!

Going upward, the sailed into the aired…before coming directly down.

As Gerbera and Sazabi made their way around the bases, Shute, looking transfixed, walked out onto the 'field' eyes directly on the ball. Oblivious to the world around him, the boy held out his gloved hand…

And the ball landed gently in with a soft thump….just as Sazabi had his foot over home plate.

Silence. All eyes were on Shute. Charon returned to reality, yelling, "Yer OUT!"

Pretty soon, animation swept back into the room, as the audience made their disapproval heard. In spite of this, the All-Stars swarmed around Shute, congratulation him. Madnug threw his Gerbera mask to the ground, stomping it into a mash of metal.

Grappler sighed, "Oh well, there goes the trading card deal."

"This isn't fair!" Snarled Zapper a little too loudly, "We didn't cheat this fair to lose!"

"You were CHEATING?"

All members of the Devils found themselves under the judgemental eye of Charon the Sabercat.

"W-well, we weren't cheating TODAY," Zapper stuttered, "It was just during the Yamatos game, and well-"

**I don't believe this! What a turnabout! What an upset!**

_Speaking of upset, look at that crowd!_

Zako, they look hungry for blood, Zako!

Shute was the first to notice the cocked guns in their direction, amidst the hugs. "Uh, guys?" he began, "I've got a great idea, why don't we celebrate SOMEWHERE ELSE."

The rest of the All-Stars quickly got his drift as the noticed the unforgiving eyes of the Dark Axis on them.

"RUN!" Hollered GunPanzer, and the All-Stars abruptly vacated the premises.

**Ohhhhh…anyway everyone, for the future of baseball…**

_**ZAKO SOLDIERS FIGHT, YEAH!**_


	9. Who's on first!

The end game awards show was fantastic. You should have been there. The captains of each team, with the exception of the Devils, accepted their trophies from Cybertoy00(who wasn't actually there- this one was a robot double). Whereas The Paladins and the Yamatos received decorative plaques, the All-Stars got a big golden cup. After which, Cy, via his robot double, made a long boring speech, punctuated by attempts at cuteness and humor.

Then the party really kicked off.

Someone put on Sunrise by Puffy AmiYumi, and the celebration went into full gear. At one point, some crazy girl charged in firing a beam rifle off, but was incapacitated by security and thrown out. The real highlight was when Amuro Ray, famed Gundam Pilot, stopped by to call a tow truck; his car had a flat tire.

It was loud, it was wild, it was crazy, and it kept on getting louder, wilder, and crazier!

At least until the police appeared and shut it down.

Zakozakozakozako

The next morning, Shute and Captain admired the 1st place trophy the team had won in Neotopia park.

"Oh! Shute! Captain!"

The two aforementioned ones turned to see Zero, Bakunetsumaru and Princess Rele coming their way.

Shute waved them over. "Hey, guys!"

The pair and trio met, and began to converse.

"How're ya doing?" Shute asked.

Rele sighed in a purely maidenly way. "I still feel the effects of last nights celebration, but other than that, I am fine. One thing does puzzle me…"

Shute gave her a blank look. "What?"

"Why is it," She began, "That my team and Bakunetsumaru's received these plaques for _second_ place?"

"Oh, is that all?" Shute laughed.

"Since the Devils admitted to have been cheating," Captain explained, "The team was disqualified from the SD World Series, so your teams won second place by default."

"Don't forget the best part!" Shute grinned.

"The best part?"

Zakozakozakozako

Armed with futuristic mops, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom were at work, cleaning up the now-wasteland that was used for the party. Genkimaru trotted by, his arms loaded with riceballs.

"You guys missed a spot."

Zapper synthesized sounds more commonly associated with a volcano about to erupt.

Zakozakozakozako

While Shute and Rele talked, Bakunetsumaru took Captain aside.

"Captain, I want to learn more about this sport," the Musha began, "Can you help me?"

"What do you want to know?" Captain wondered aloud.

Well," Bakunetsu' began, "You could tell me the names of players on an actual baseball team, like the St. Louis Wolves."

"Oh, that sounds within my limitations," Captain said, "But, you should know baseball players have peculiar names now."

"Funny names?" Bakunetsumaru didn't understand.

"Yes, like Dizzy Dean, his brother Dally Dean-"

"And his French cousin"

"French?" Captain didn't understand.

"Goofe' Dean!" Bakunetsumaru laughed.

"I see," Captain chose to ignore this, "Shute told me the names and positions of the St. Louis team. Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third-"

"Wait a minute, Captain," Bakunetsumaru interrupted, "Maybe I didn't hear right. Could you say that again?"

"Who's on first, What's on Second, I Don't Know's on third-"

"Captain, could you just tell the names of the players!" Bakunetsumaru was starting to get angry.

"I'm trying to, but you keep interrupting."

"Just tell me who's playing first!"

"That's right."

"What's right!"

"No, what's on second."

"I'm not asking you who's on second!"

"Who's on first."

"I don't know."

"He's on third."

Bakunetsumaru decided to try another tack. "When the players get paid, who gets the money?"

"Every dollar of it." Captain answered, as if it was the simplest thing in the world…and it could've been.

"Who gets the money?" Bakuetsumaru was beginning to lose hope of finding sense in this discussion.

"Of course he does, he's earned it."

"Who's earned it?"

"That's right."

"What's right?" Bakunetsumaru's infamous tempered flared up again.

"No, What's on second." Captain couldn't see why the samurai was being so unreasonable.

"I'm not asking you who's on second!" Bakunetsumaru began to feel a sense of deju vu.

"Who's on first."

"I don't know!"

"He's on third."

"How did we get on third?"

"You said his name."

"I…!" Bakunetsumaru's words degenerated into angry gibberish. By the time he calmed down, a large had begun to form, Shute, Zero, and Rele at the helm of it.

"Could you just tell me the name of the first baseman?" Baku asked wearily.

"Who." Captain answered.

"The man on first."

"Who."

"The man playing first!"

"Bakunetsumaru, Who is on first."

"Just tell me what's the man's name!"

"No, What's on second base."

"I'm not asking you who's on second!"

"Who's on first."

"I don't know!"

"He's on-"

"THIRD BASE!" Bakunetsumaru yelled suddenly.

"Bakunetsumaru, you should calm down." Captain said, attempting to pacify the samurai(Hey, that rhymes!).

Bakunetsumaru breathed heavily as he eyed Captain with disdain. "Does St. Louis have an outfield?"

"Of course they do." Captain answered, relieved that the Musha Gundam was calm.

"The left fielder's name?"

"Why."

Bakunetsumaru felt a vein pop. "I don't know," He gritted, "I just thought I'd ask you."

"I just thought I'd tell you."

"Then who's on left field?"

"Who's on first!"

"Stay out of the infield!"

"Don't mention any names there."

"I just want to know, what's the name of the left fielder!"

"What's on second base."

"I'm not asking you who's on second!" Bakunetsumaru was slowly going beyond 'upset'.

"Who's on first."

"I don't know!"

"Third base!" Captain and Baku cried in unison.

"Take it easy." Captain soothed.

"All right, I'm fine," Bakunetsumaru reassured his friend. "Now, could you tell me the left fielder's name?"

"Why." Captain answered.

"Because!" Baku's temper was back in full swing.

"Oh, he's centerfield." Captain replied, misunderstanding. That alone cooled the samurai momentarily.

"St. Louis have a pitcher?" he asked at last.

"Of course they do." Captain answered.

"Could you tell me the pitcher's name?"

"Tomorrow."

THAT threw Bakunetsumaru. "Why can't you tell me today!"

"I'm telling you."

"Go ahead!"

"Tomorrow."

"Fine. What time?"

"What time?" Captain was perplexed.

"What time tomorrow are you telling me who's pitching?"

"Listen," Captain said sternly, "Who is not pitchin, Who is-"

"I'LL SNAP YOUR ARMS OFF IF YOU SAY WHO'S ON FIRST!" Bakunetsumaru roared. The force of his roar had Captain stepping back.

"Then why ask?" Captain was getting confused.

"Just tell me what's the name of the pitcher!" Baku was beginning to sound desperate.

"What's on second." Captain replied.

"I don't know."

"Third base!" the two gundams said at once.

Bakunetsumaru glared at Captain. "The catcher's name?"

"Today."

"Today. And tomorrow's pitching."

"NOW you've got it." Captain sounded pleased.

"Yes, that's it," Bakunetsumaru said, more to himself than to anyone else. "St. Louis has a couple of days on the team, that's it. Nothing to get upset about."

"Are you alright?" Captain was now sincerely worried for Baku'.

"I'm a good catcher, too, y'know." Bakunetsumaru sounded slightly subdued. THAT can't be good…

"Oh?"

"Do you think I could play for St. Louis?"

"Maybe." Captain felt it best to agree with him, in this state…

"Well, if I'm catching, and Tomorrow's pitching, he throws the ball, and the batter, he- he bunts the ball-"

"Yes?"

"He bunts the ball, and since I'm such a good catcher, I want to get the guy out at first base, so I pick up the ball and throw it to who?"

"By jove, I think he's got it!" Zero didn't understand much of what was said, but he for one was enjoying it!

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Bakunetsumaru screeched, his calm demeanor gone with the wind.

"Well, that's all you have to do." Captain replied, having adapted to Bakunetusmaru's temperament.

"Is to throw it to first base?" Bakunetsumaru asked, his latest fit having winded him.

"Yes."

"then who catches it?"

"Naturally." Captain assured.

"Naturally?" Baku' wanted to be sure.

"Naturally."

"Okay, I pick up the ball, and I throw it to Naturally-"

"No you don't," Captain cut in, "You throw it to first base."

"And then who gets it?" Baku' asked.

"Naturally."

"Okay," Bakunetsumaru tried again, "I throw the ball to Naturally."

"No!" Captain groaned, "you throw it to Who!"

"Naturally!"

"Well, that's it. Say it that way."

"I HAVE been saying it that way!"

"No you haven't."

"I said I'd throw it to Naturally!" Hear that? That's Baku's blood pressure rising…

"No, you throw it to WHO."

"Naturally."

"Yes!"

"So I throw it to first base and Naturally gets it."

No! You throw the ball to first base-" Captain began-

"And WHO gets it? Bakunetsumaru finished, a little hot under the collar…and in the face.

"Naturally!"

"That's what I've been saying!"

"You're not saying that." Captain said, in a tone used to give orders.

"I throw the ball to Naturally!" Baku growled, in tone reserved for mutinous officers.

"You throw it to Who!"

"Naturally?"

"Naturally. Now say it that way." Captain said, calming down.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING!"

"Bakunetsumaru, will you calm down?" Captain partly pleaded. And it was such a peaceful day…

"I throw the ball to first base-" Baku' began-

"And Who gets it." Captain finished, and awaited Bakunetsumaru's reply. The Musha Gundam didn't answer at first, as an inner battle seemed to be waging, from the look of his facial expression.

"HE BETTER GET IT!" Bakunetsumaru finally bellowed, releasing his pent up rage.

"Now don't get excited, calm down," Rele said in soothing tones. That last yell had probably knocked off a few years of her life…

"Hmmphf." Bakunetsumaru fumed, unable to look anyone in the face. Finally, he was able to speak again. "Alright, I throw the ball to first base, whoever this man is drops the ball, so he picks it up and throws it to What, What throws it toI don't Know, I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow---a triple play."

"It could be." Zero conceded.

"Another guy steps up, and it's a long fly to Because. Why? I don't know. He's on third, and I don't care!"

Shute's face lit up in a wild grin. "What was that?"

"I said, I don't care!" Bakunetsumaru folded his arms and pouted.

"Oh," Shute said 'innocently', "That's the shortstop!"

WHAM! Zero and Bakunetsumaru facefaulted!

Laughing, Shute yelled, "Anyway, everyone, for the future of baseball and the gundam franchise-"

"SD GUNDAM FORCE FIGHT! YEAH!"

zakozakozakozako

Credits; Superior Defender Gundam Force and Gundam in general belongs to Bandai, Who's On First belongs to Abbot and Costello. Charon belongs to herself, and everyone else belongs to me!


End file.
